The Hatter Who Can't Be Moved
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: One-shot songfic. Hatter is determined to wait for Alice at the door to Underland. He's ready to wait forever, but what he doesn't realize is that she's closer than he thinks. R&R!


**The Hatter Who Can't Be Moved**

**By: PeachyKeen13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

**Author's Note: Worth Reading & A Happy Ending:)**

* * *

><p><em>Going back to the corner where I first saw you <em>

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move. _

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my head_

_Saying, "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?" _

The Hatter sat next to the door of Underland. He was determined to stay there until Alice came back. It was the first place her loveliness had been seen here. And he would stay.

He'd asked everyone in Underland if they'd seen Alice, but alas, they had not. It was times like that when Hatter would begin to wonder if Alice meant to keep her promise; her decisions were out of his control. If she didn't want to come back, she didn't have to.

But Hatter so wished that she would!

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand._

_I'm not broke, I'm just a brokenhearted man. _

_I know it makes no sense, what else can I do?_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

Alice was in Upperland, wanting so much to go home.

Her mother was trying - yet again - to marry her off, but Alice didn't want to marry anyone but the Hatter. It had been nearly two years since Alice had seen him, and she didn't realize how much she would miss him until he was already gone.

His ever-green eyes had her a constant trance, and she often found herself distracted at the strangest times. But that didn't matter to her, so long as she didn't have to put up with her mother.

People tried to help her; they thought she was just upset for a reason unbeknownst to them. But they didn't understand. She didn't want to marry anyone because she _didn't love them_. She didn't want to move on from the Hatter; she _was_ in love with him.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me._

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be _

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. _

Hatter knew that if Alice ever began to miss him, the first place she would go would be down the rabbit hole. And he wanted to be there when she came home. He wanted to be the first one to hug her, to feel her sweet hand around his; wanted to be the first one to welcome her, and the first one to love her.

He was in love with her; that was obvious. That wasn't what was plaguing his mind; it was the idea that she might not love him back.

It was plausible; he was just a mad old milliner, not worthy of her time. He knew she was too good for him; but that didn't stop him from wanting her.

Hatter would not move.

_So I'm not moving. _

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving._

Alice was beginning to feel unwanted in her world. She knew the only place she was ever really accepted was Wonderland; she had to go back.

She ran from her quarters, and jumped into a carriage. She instructed the chauffeur to take her to the Ascot Mansion.

He did as she requested.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here." _

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year." _

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

Everyone had tried to convince Hatter to wait for Alice elsewhere; what if the weather should get bad? But Hatter stood his ground; he knew that if Alice truly changed her mind, and wanted to come back to Underland, _that spot_ would be the first place she would go.

Eventually, people gave up trying to move him; in fact, they started being supportive. If it rained, someone would always bring him an umbrella. If it snowed, someone would bring him a jacket. If it was hot, he would receive water or perhaps even a fan.

Hatter was willing to wait forever, just to see Alice one more time.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving._

_I'm not moving._

Alice ran out of the carriage, and through the back of Lord Ascot's mansion. She ran through the gardens as fast as her legs would carry her, before she reached the woods. She stopped.

There, right before her, was the rabbit hole.

Alice smiled in triumph; she had found it.

She unpinned her hair quickly, and removed her corset. She threw off her shoes, and jumped.

_People talk about the guy_

_Waiting on a girl, oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_Cause you know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved._

Hatter waited; he knew that people spoke about him. He was the hot topic of gossip in all of Underland; he had almost become famous as the Hatter Who Couldn't Be Moved.

He liked it that way; not being able to be moved. It proved his dedication to Alice. It proved that what he felt for her was real; and it always would be.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'd see me waiting for you one the corner of the street._

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving. _

_I'm not moving. _

_I'm not moving._

And as Alice walked through the door of Wonderland, her eyes fell upon a very familiar bush of orange hair, and a very haunting pair of electric green eyes.

And as Hatter saw Alice approaching him smiling, and realized that she was not a dream nor was she a mirage, he knew that she had been worth the wait.

And they embraced.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping back I'm not gonna move._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!:)<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**

***Oh, and if you could in said review, give me an idea for another songfic or oneshot - my idea slate has been wiped clean:(***


End file.
